


The View at the Sunset Temple

by guiltyreasons



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Getting Together, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyreasons/pseuds/guiltyreasons
Summary: Baze finds Chirrut in one of their favorite spots with a beautiful woman. Baze decides since Chirrut is finding love and a new life that it's time for Baze to leave. Chirrut disagrees.





	The View at the Sunset Temple

Baze no longer believed in the force. He no longer stood for what the Guardians were. His faith and commitment were spent. Why did he linger here? There was only one string tying him to this place. Cloudy blue eyes and an easy smile floated up in his mind’s eye, but he pushed them away. 

His mind slipped back to earlier in the evening. To when he’d gone looking for Chirrut and found him in one of their favorite spots. It was an old section of the temple with a large arched window with a ceil wide enough to sit on. It faced the setting sun. The view was stunning as the sun slid behind the mountains in the distance. Chirrut hadn't been able to see it for a long time, but said he could feel the sun’s heat fading with each moment. Once Chirrut had admitted that feeling the sunset reminded him of the color red, but he couldn’t quite remember what it looked like anymore. Chirrut rarely spoke like that and now had someone knew to share it with.

At this sacred spot Chirrut sat with another. Her name was Lamesa and she’d come to the temple to learn about the force and the history of Jedha. She was a bright woman with a sweet smile and a kind word for all she spoke to. She was young, perhaps six years their junior, but world wise and mature. Her hair was golden, her eyes a deep amber and she had a smooth, angelic face. Even Baze could not deny she was beautiful. 

Guardians were not forbidden from love in any form. They had once been. Myth told of a young guardian who had spoken out against these laws and said love was the will of the force. Baze was more apt to believe that the population of believers was dwindling so Guardians were allowed to have families to promote the religion and rebuild its foundation. 

So, Baze should not be surprised. It was bound to happen. Chirrut was a charming man who drew people to him. He was a candle of faith against the darkness of doubt and anger for many. While he could be cryptic and frustrating, he was also insightful and witty. Baze would know. He’d stood by the man’s side for almost two decades. Now, he could do it no longer.

This was not the first time he’d seen the pair together. Lamesa had been glued to Chirrut’s side for weeks. Her infatuation had been clear to Baze, but Chirrut didn’t seem to notice. He spoke to her and acted with her as he did with anyone. Even subtle flirtations were not out of the norm for his blind friend, but it seemed to go further with her. Baze had thought she might be a conquest, of which Chirrut had had a few. So he gave them space and waited for them to crest and break as the other’s had. They hadn’t.

Now, having seen them together like that told a different story. He thought of how their hands touched and Chirrut had been leaning in to tell her something. He thought of the way Chirrut smiled at her. He ignored the way his stomach tightened in distaste. 

The future was clear. Baze could picture that in a few years time they would be married with a child or two. Chirrut had always adored children and would make a wonderful father. Only Baze had no intention of playing uncle. He had no ill will for his friend and wished him all the happiness the force could provide, but he wouldn’t stay and watch. With someone else at Chirrut's side, Baze felt as if he should go. His last connection to this life was breaking and a new one life was about to begin. It had to be tonight. 

Baze shoved his unfolded clothing into a well worn leather suitcase. His few personal belongings were forced between them. He stalked back and forth from bed to dresser, emptying out what he couldn’t live without. It wouldn’t be much. He wasn’t taking any of his Guardian robes or meditation items. Baze had no desire to ever chant a mantra or try and reach inner peace again.

“Are you going on a trip?” Chirrut asked appearing at the door without a sound. He leaned on his walking stick and tilted his head to the side.Chirrut was suspicious already. 

“Yes,” Baze answered.

“Where are you going?” Chirrut asked calmly. His demeanor was tense in small ways that only Baze would notice. The tightening around his eyes and the way his pinky tapped on his staff. Other then that he appeared to be completely nonplussed. 

Baze slammed the suitcase suit. 

“Away,” Baze said. His best friend deserved more answer than that, but Baze didn’t have further words.

“When will you be back?” Chirrut asked his back straightening and his stance becoming more defiant. 

No, Baze thought, don’t make this harder than it is.

“I don’t know,” Baze said picking up his bag and starting over.

“That’s not an answer,” Chirrut reminded him as if scolding a school child.

“It’s all I have to say,” Baze said then tried to pass Chirrut.

In a flash his way was blocked by Chirrut’s staff. Chirrut held it parallel to the floor at shoulder height, the ends overlapping the doorframe. Chirrut’s feet shifted, planting themselves in a more secure position. 

“You are acting like a child. Let me pass,” Baze chided and tried to press onward.

“I act like a child? You are sneaking off in the night, abandoning me without as much as a goodbye,” Chirrut said. 

Baze growled. He shouldn’t have bothered packing. He should have simply left the Sunset Temple and gone straight for the city and the next transport off this forsaken moon. 

“I would have sent notice,” Baze growled. 

“Notice. You would have sent notice that you were breaking a lifelong friendship and disappearing forever? You’re the most unintentionally cruel man I know,” Chirrut said. The pain in his voice couldn’t be masked by his insults.

“I am sure you would have well distracted,” he said thinking of Chirrut with Lamesa once more. He would only be in their way. No one want a surly lumbering body guard around their future husband.

“What are you talking about?” Chirrut asked feigning ignorance.

“Let me pass,” Baze growled tired of talking in circles. 

“No,” Chirrut said with his chin raised and facing Baze’s general direction, “You must go through me.”

“Don’t do this,” Baze warned.

“If the force wishes you to leave then you shall be able to best me,” Chirrut said.

Baze growled, deep in his throat and snarled baring his teeth. He had had enough of this. From the set of Chirrut’s jaw he knew he didn’t have much choice.

He put his suitcase down and rolled his head from side to side, his neck cracking. Chirrut would regret that challenge.

Baze charged at his friend, holding nothing back. As expected Chirrut struck out with his staff and gave a devastating blow to Baze’s ribs. The pain radiated down his side, but he kept his wits. He’d let Chirrut hit on purpose, because then Chirrut reached up to swing the staff down. While he was open Baze caught his arm and used his weight to slammed the other man down the floor. 

Chirrut hit the floor with grunt as the air went out of him. He was not stunned. Chirrut's staff swept Baze right off his feet and was suddenly on the floor beside his friend. Chirrut rolled over and was on top of him in an instant. Chirrut’s legs straddled his waist and that damned staff was across his neck.

“It would seem the force wishes me to win the day,” Chirrut said too cocky for his own good.

Baze planted his feet and lurched his whole body up. He dislodged the other man from his waist and grabbed the staff, pushing up on it until Chirrut feel to the side. Baze pinned Chirrut to the floor. He twisted the staff in a circle and Chirrut’s fingers gave way to his superior strength. Baze tossed the offending wooden stick away to the far side of the room.

Chirrut braced his arms over his head and pushed himself down, his slim frame sliding out from under Baze’s bulk. Chirrut was on him again in a second, his arms wrapping around Baze’s neck and pulling back. 

Baze grabbed Chirrut’s arm and threw the man over his shoulders and onto the floor once more. He went to grab the other man, but Chirrut was already on his feet.

“Enough,” Baze demanded, “You know I always win hand to hand combat.”

“Yes, but the force is with me,” Chirrut said charging at him straight on. 

Baze grabbed him by the middle and the two grappled for a moment, but Baze won. He had Chirrut on his back again, pinned with his full weight as he sat astride his thighs and pinned his hands above his head.

“The force appears to be taking the day off,” Baze taunted. 

Chirrut laughed. He tried squirming, but finding no easy release. Baze’s hold on him was so strong he was sure he’d bruise those dainty wrists. 

“Will you not miss this? Sparring with me? This banter?” Chirrut asked. His lips curled into a playful smile and his eyes sparkling with delight. 

A thought came to Baze, intrusive and uninvited, but visually so strong he felt sick. Was this how Chirrut looked when Lamese was astride him? Did he ‘look’ at her with the same twinkle in his eyes and lopsided grin when she rode him?

He sprang up from Chirrut as if touching him burned. He stepped back, his feet unsteady. His heart ached so badly he put a hand to his chest to soothe it.

“Baze,” his friend said sitting up and tilting his head around, angling his ears so he might pinpoint where Baze was. He stood, walking closer. Baze stepped back again. 

“I’m going,” Baze said unsure if he could stay here another second while that image burned into his mind. Baze went to pick up his suitcase, but Chirrut beat him to it. Since when were blind men so fast? 

“Please,” Chirrut said, “Don’t do this. You are needed here.”

“No, I’m not. You’ll be fine. You’ve got someone else to take care of you now,” Baze said and wished he hadn’t. He’d said too much. He forced the suitcase handle from Chirrut’s hand and the man didn’t fight back.

“I felt you at the Sunset Temple,” Chirrut said stopping Baze dead in his tracks. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever.

“So?” Baze asked from the doorway.

“I smelt you as we were leaving,” Chirrut confirmed, “But you didn’t greet us. You stayed in the shadows and then left.”

“I did. So what?” Baze snapped. He should go, but maybe he could linger a moment longer. Take in the details of Chirrut’s face once more and save it for when loneliness crept into his bones a little too deep.

“I can’t help the two things are connected. Your spying and your sudden departure,” he said.

“I wasn’t spying,” Baze snapped.

“Do not change the path of discussion. You are leaving, because of Lamesa,” Chirrut said with confidence. 

Baze hated that he was right.

“She’d a wonderful woman. If no one has told you yet, she’s beautiful. She’s kind and thoughtful. I’m sure she’ll be a wonderful wife. I’m happy for you, Chirrut, I truly am, but I should go. I’m a fighter and a killer. I don’t have a place in domestic life,” Baze said. Not without you, Baze thought but didn’t dare say. 

“I fear Lamesa is quite upset with me at the moment,” Chirrut said taking a moment to find his staff so he could lean against it once more.

Baze had no desire to hear about their relationship troubles, but he was too curious to leave.

“Why?” Baze couldn’t help but ask.

“She went to kiss me tonight and I turned my head from her,” Chirrut explained. Baze tilted his head. That didn’t go in line with the story he’d built for them.

“Why?” Baze asked once more.

“It’s.a funny thing. She knew the answer and yet you do not,” Chirrut said playing the cryptic sage once more.

“What’s the answer?” Baze asked tired of riddles.

“Don’t you know?” Chirrut asked turning his face towards Baze. His features were unreadable even to his best friend.

Baze’s heart pounded. No, he thought, it couldn’t be. It wasn’t. He couldn't let himself think about it. Hope sang in his blood, but he feared it too much to give in. 

“When I turned my head she said, but one word,” Chirrut said then paused, stretching out the moment for as long as possible, “Baze.”

Baze’s heart stopped. His stomach twisted. No. It shouldn’t be.

“What do I have to do with it?” Baze growled unable to fathom what he was hearing.

“The force guides us, but not always to places we desire to go. Sometimes it’s will is for us to suffer and learn from that suffering,” Chirrut said each word heavy and said slowly as if they were painful. 

“Just answer me,” Baze demanded his voice raising for the first time.

“You are leaving already so I have nothing to lose. A final confession to speed you off of Jedha I suppose,” Chirrut said sitting down on the bed. He pulled his legs up, twisting them into the lotus position with ease. 

Baze waited as Chirrut seemed to gather his strength.

“There are certain truths,” Chirrut started, “The force is in all things.The sun rises and sets each day. The sky is full of stars. And Baze Malbus has no interest in men.” 

Baze’s heart stopped. He wasn’t breathing. He waited for Chirrut to say something, anything else. Time frozen in that agonizing moment between words. No more came.

“Why does that matter?” Baze asked to fill the empty space.

“Because it means you shall never have interest in me,” Chirrut said, his face downcast and his shoulders slack, He looked defeated in a way Baze had never seen before.

It couldn’t be. It wasn’t. Baze felt his world shifting and the ground felt unsteady under his feet. He braced himself on the door jam. 

“In my life there have been three things that mean the most to me, the force, Jedha and Baze Malbus in the order. I can't remember a time when that wasn’t so,” Chirrut confided in him.

Baze stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. This was not a conversation for anyone else’s ears.

“We have always been close, but that doesn’t mean you….desire me,” Baze said with a roll of his eyes. There was no reason that charismatic and outgoing Chirrut would settled for grumpy, stocky Baze.

Chirrut barked out a laugh, bitter and humorless.

“You have no idea. Do you know how maddening it is to hear the cloth slide over your skin every night as you undress? To smell you in the room, a heady musky scent that I can’t avoid. You always sit upon my thighs when we spar, never my groin. Sometimes I wish you would so my body could betray me and tell you my secrets,” Chirrut said wistfully as if talking into thin air instead of admitting his attraction to his bed friend.

Baze sensed no lies in his words even if they sounded impossible.

“You flirt with every man and woman that comes into the temple. You play the blind man so they will take your hand when I know that you can walk this temple on your own. You whisper sweet nothings into the ear of every attractive person that walks into this place. I can’t compete with all that. I can’t compete with Lamesa,” Baze snapped. The truth came out like a rush, a dam breaking and cascading down until his truth filled up the room.

“Playful affection and shallow attraction, which is nothing like the love that grows in me for you,” Chirrut said sitting straight again.

Baze took in his friend, allowing himself to see details he often ignored. Those eyes, sightless, but beautifully blue and clouded like a stormy day. His golden skin that Baze knew every inch of. They had showered together and changed without shame for many years, He could picture Chirrut naked easily and did so. His breath quickened and he couldn’t ignore the pull. Chirrut was perfection made flesh and Baze felt like a mere mortal beside him. 

Besides that his heart ached. Love. Chirrut said love. His left eye twitched and he felt a familiar ache, as if he was cutting raw unions. Tears? None fell, but the effort of holding back was exhausting.

“You’ve never once flirted with a man or spoken of one in that way. When I admitted my desire for them you huffed and shrugged with disinterest. Said you had no problems with my desires, but felt none yourself. Had you not said so I would have told you my feeling way back when. Maybe I should have, but I couldn’t risk not having you with me. I was selfish,” Chirrut explained.

The pain etched on Chirrut’s features made Baze want to smooth it away with his hands. He stepped closer, hesitant, but determined.

“I did not wish for you to think I had interest in you and for things to be uncomfortable,” Baze admitted. The lie had seemed like the right thing at the time.

“And my own emotions had clouded my judgement on your answer. Fear made me find truth where there was none,” Chirrut said as if the pieces were coming together. 

Baze reached out and touched Chirrut’s shoulder. His hand didn’t shake. He wasn’t scared. He trusted in Chirrut as much as Chirrut trusted the force.

Chirrut’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“No more half truths or unspoken words. I love you, Baze, you mindless, petty man who would jump planet without a word over jealousy,” Chirrut said. His thumb rolled over Baze’s pulse and he knew he could feel Baze’s heart racing.

“And I love you, Chirrut, you blind fool who could do so much better,” Baze said and felt as if he had released a burden from himself. He let out a slow breath and brought it back in. Steady now, he thought.

Chirrut beamed in his direction. He was smiling and practically glowed with joy. Baze resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could do romantic just this once.

He moved his hand from Chirrut’s shoulder to his face, Chirrut never let go of his wrist, sliding his arm with Baze as if it was as lifeline. Baze ran his thumb over Chirrut’s cheek then leaned in. He tiltsed his head and his lips touched Chirrut’s carefully. He tested the waters with little finesse. Chirrut was right. Baze had never had interest in another man. He’d never had interest in anyone else either. It had always been Chirrut. 

Their lips caressed each other, slow and careful. Chirrut ran his hand over Baze's shoulder. 

“It never seemed fair,” Chirrut spoke into Baze’s lips, “That you’ve seen every inch of me and yet I must daydream of what wonders await me.”

“Wonders?” Baze huffed. Chirrut could be so dramatic. There was no wonder to be found on him only an aging body that had never been ideal. 

“Yes, wonders,” Chirrut said his hands roaming over Baze’s body, drinking in every curve of him. Baze was suddenly aware of the roll of his stomach and the size of his hips. He was not a lithe man with smooth skin, but a bulking figure with course hair on his chest and back.

“I wouldn’t call my body a wonder,” Baze said with a half hearted chuckle.

Chirrut moved his lips down, nuzzling into his neck as he spoke. Each touch of his lips made Baze shutter. 

“I don’t have to imagine that much. While I haven’t had your cock in my hand before,” Chirrut said and the crude word and the image made Baze shiver, ”I have felt you. When we spare I feel your shape and your skin sometimes. Remember last summer when we were spared shirtless due to the heat? I do with great fondness, especially when I am alone. While I love you for other reasons then your body, I still desire it. I want you so much I fear this first encounter will be quick.” 

Chirrut took Baze’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled. Baze shifted his position, his swelling cock caught in his pants at an odd angle.

“Wait,” Baze said realizing something, “Are you aroused?”

The idea of it drove Baze to distraction. The forbidden was at his fingertips or might be in a moment.

“Since the moment you touched my shoulder and I knew where this would lead,” Chirrut admitted, “Would you like to see?”

He couldn’t trust his words so Baze nodded against Chirrut’s forehead so the blind man could feel it.

Chirrut pulled away and stood, stripping out of his shirt first. He undid his pants and slipped them off as well as his slippers. He wore no underthings with only made Baze’s blood run hot. How easy would that access have been? Chirrut was aroused, his cock pressed against his belly, wet spots obvious against his skin. Baze felt dizzy for a moment, unable to relate what he was seeing to reality. It was too good to be true. 

“While I am a confident man, I would never refuse a compliment if you wished to issue one,” Chirrut said sitting back down. 

“If I can’t touch you soon I may die of frustration so I’m not feeling very wordy,” Baze said reaching for Chirrut. Chirrut grabbed his wrists and smirked at him.

“I hope you do not die, but I do plan to make you wait. I wish to see you now,” Chirrut told him.

Baze knew he meant touch, but it was one in the same to Chirrut. He stepped back, took a deep breath and disrobed. It was encouraging to see Chirrut breathing pick up as he heard Baze’s clothing hit the floor. Still, he hesitated in coming closer.

“Fine. I’m naked. Are you happy?” Baze asked going back on defensiveness to hide his unease.

“Very,” Chirrut said with a pleased smile. He wasted no more time. He reached out and around grabbing Baze’s ass with greedy hands. Baze felt like his ass was too fat and far too hairy right now. What if Chirrut was displeased? 

“I knew it. A perfect ass. I’ve been told by a few friends, but I’m glad to have the proof in my hands,” he said giving Baze a squeeze that made the other man jump. “And now for what I’ve been denied so long.”

His fingers came forward and found Baze’s cock. Nerves had weakened his desire and he was flaccid in Chirrut’s grip. He felt shame, wishing the first time had been more impressive. Still, Chirrut sighed in delight and ran his hands over every inch. Baze cock was thicker than Chirrut’s, but a bit shorter. It didn't take longer for his explorative hands to bring life back to his desire and his cock swelled. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

“No, don’t hide your sounds. I’ve been dying to hear them so long. I want to hear you cry out for me,” Chirrut said all cocky confidence and playfulness again. 

Baze grunted not from the touch, but from the look of pure joy on Chirrut’s face as he explored up Baze’s body. His fingers touched with the hair on his stomach and then moved onto his nipples, which made Baze moan. 

“I love your body. So solid and so powerful. I love the way your hair feels under my fingers and the way your hips are full. I can’t wait to grab them as I fuck you,” Chirrut said. Baze blushed deeper, if that was possible. He could picture it perfectly and while it scared him, it also aroused him. He’ only ever consider that with Chirrut. 

Chirrut gave no warning before swooping in and wrapping his lips around Baze’s cock. The warmth and wetness were too much. He grabbed Chirrut’s shoulders, balancing is he might not fall down. Chirrut took him to the root, sliding his erection right down his throat and swallowing around it. Baze saw stars. 

With little warning Baze lost the war against his body. He closed his eyes and his body spasmed before he came down Chirrut’s throat. It felt surreal, as if he was in a dream. It was too perfect. Chirrut loved him, wanted him and had gave him the first orgasm he’d had other than by his own hand. 

Baze was stunned, barely noticing as Chirrut licked up and down his shaft to clean it. When his skin got too sensitive he pushed the other man away.

“Sorry that was too quick. I haven’t-” he said, but was unable to make the final admission. He’d never done anything like this before. Hadn’t felt the desire to. Not with anyone beside Chirrut. 

“This is your first time?” Chirrut asked genuinely surprised.

He couldn’t nod and tell Chirrut so he settled for an affirmative grunt. 

“I am sorry. It is not mine. I shouldn’t have waited,” Chirrut said full of regret. 

Baze didn’t care. Chirrut could be with a hundred people and it didn’t matter. He was here now. Baze got down on his knees, a two fold plan to make his friend feel better. He put a finger to Chirrut’s lips to quiet him.

“All is as the force wills it,” Baze said echoing back Chirrut’s belief. It silenced him.

Up close Churrit's cock looked bigger and more imposing. He could do this, he promised himself. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. He took it in inch by inch until he gagged. It would seem the skill that Chirrut had used was a learned one. He’d have time to practice later. For now he did as he’d seen in many inappropriate holograms. He wrapped his fist around the base and moved his mouth up and down, using his hand for the rest.

Chirrut fell back onto the bed. He was not shy about his cries of pleasure, but they were sparse. It seemed he was not a vocal one in bed, but his face told a different story. Despite Baze’s lack of talent the other man appeared to be pleased. His head twisted side to side as Baze watched, his lips tight around his shaft and cheeks hollow. He wished Chirrut could see it, knowing how it’d aroused Baze to watch Chirrut blow him. 

As if hearing his thoughts Chirrut reached down and felt Baze’s face. He explored where Baze’s lips were stretched tight around his cock.

“Baze, please, I’m there,” Chirrut said in warning. Baze didn’t pull away although he didn’t fully know what to expect. He hummed his approval around Chirrut’s cock. That sent the man over the edge. With a gush Baze’s mouth was full of thick, slimy semen that tasted salty and sour at the same time. He swallowed it, wondering if he’d had to acquire a taste for it. Chirrut had seemed to relish every last drop. 

“Baze,” Chirrut said pulling him up onto the bed with him. They both slipped under the blankets, holding each other's naked forms close. 

“I love you,” Baze said again since it was allowed.

“And I you,” Chirrut said resting his head against Baze’s chest. 

“My love?” Baze asked getting the other man’s attention, “If your ever take someone else to the Sunset Temple again I’ll push you out that window.”

Chirrut chuckled into his chest and said, “I have to admit something. I brought her there so you might find us. I had hoped inciting your jealousy might lead to honesty.”

“You con artist. Why didn’t you just say?” Baze asked.

“I fear nothing for all as is the force will it, besides losing you. I would accept it had you left, but I fear the hole you would have let in me could never be repaired. I have faith that the force brought us together and has a plan for us, but a future without you seems too bleak to be imagined.” 

“One orgasm and you’re a sentinel woman. Get some sleep Chirrut and wake up with some dignity,” he said refusing to admit how much those words had meant to him. 

“And I love you, Baze,” Chirrut teased then went still. Wrapped in each other neither slept, but all thoughts were towards a happy future. Both were waiting for their bodies to recover and to let around two begin.

Baze had been right. A tie had broken this night. The ties that kept his love hidden and denied, the fear that had kept him from admitting his desire for so long. In that moment, wrapped up in Chirrut and confident in their love he felt one with the force, one with all things and as if everything was as it was meant to be.


End file.
